Sick Day
by ProtoChan
Summary: When Kurapika falls ill, it's up to Leorio to take care of his ailing friend. But will Leorio be able to nurse the stubborn Kurata and teach him the positives of Sick Days? Continuation of The Apartment. First of the side fics. Please read and review!


Kurapika woke up with an excruciatingly bad headache. He was groaning internally and felt like groaning aloud to match it, only stopping as to not awaken the man sleeping adjacent to him. His head felt warm and he didn't wan to eat anything. His skin was pale and sickly looking.

_Why do I have to go to work today?_

He quietly got dressed and moved to the kitchen to sit with his two younger friends as they ate their breakfasts.

"Good morning Kurapika!" Gon cried out. Little did Gon know of the storm he had just caused in his friend's brain.

"Good morning Gon. Could you keep it down? I have a headache. Not to mention, Leorio's still sleeping."

"Okay," Gon whispered.

Kurapika severed himself a cup of coffee and sat himself down at the table beside the two children. Not long after, Kurapika felt a strong sensation in his nose. He then proceeded to sneeze multiple times, 5 Gon counted, who either "God blessed" or "gesundheited" every one of them.

"Are you feeling okay Kurapika?" Killua asked. "You look sick."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm not sick." Kurapika responded.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," a voice in the background said. The voice quickly revealed itself to be that belonging to Leorio. He walked over to Kurapika, feeling his warm head.

"Let me get a thermometer." The doctor-in-training said. "I think you may be sick Kurapika." Leorio walked to the bathroom and took out a digital thermometer from the medicine cabinet. He then walked back and forced the instrument in the Kurata's mouth.

Kurapika looked at the time on the oven. _I have to be at work soon, _the Kurata thought. _This couldn't have come at a worse time._

Suddenly, the thermometer beeped. Leorio pulled it out and looked at the results, not showing much surprise.

"Just as I thought. 100C." Leorio turned away from the thermometer and towards Kurapika. "You're sick, and you're not going to work today. I'm going to call your boss, so get back into your pajamas and back in bed."

"What?" Kurapika replied, astonished by Leorio's sudden decision without consulting the Kurata.

"You heard me. Gon, Killua, I want you guys to get out of this apartment as much as possible for the next few days. I don't want you two getting sick as well."

"Perhaps we could listen, but this is our apartment too." Killua slyly replied.

"Here," Leorio said, as he grudgingly handed a wad of cash to the white haired boy. "That should be enough for food and hotel rooms for a few days. Go pack some clothing in a backpack and leave."

"Okay, come on Gon." At once, the two boys headed to their room and began packing their belongings. Several minutes later, they were out of the door.

Meanwhile, Kurapika still hadn't moved as the actions took place right before him. Leorio pulled out his cell phone and called Kurapika's workplace to report Kurapika absence to his boss. After finishing talking to the Kurata's boss, he turned his head back to Kurapika.

"Your boss says its okay. Now get back into bed. I'll be there to check on your symptoms in a few minutes." With not much else to do, the Kurata complied with his friend's words and entered their room.

As promised, Leorio soon entered the room and sat beside the bedded Kurata.

"Does your throat feel sore?"

"No. This is ridiculous. Let me get up and go to work. I feel fine." He tried to pull himself up, but his roommate stopped him in the act.

"Don't lie to me, Kurapika. I'm doing this for your own good. So I'll ask again. Do you have a sore throat?" Kurapika groaned 

"Yes."

"Do you have a cough?"

"Yes." For the next 10 or so minutes, Leorio continued asking Kurapika questions of his symptoms. Occasionally, Kurapika would try to lie to make his illness seem less severe, but it proved to not work as Leorio gave him a stern glare whenever he caught his roommate in a lie.

"You'll probably be bedridden for another few days." Leorio finally said, laying out his prognosis of his ailing friend. To this, Kurapika groaned. "I'll stay home to take care of you."

"Wait," Kurapika said, preparing his objection. "How are you going to be able to stay home? You work too."

"You're correct, but I'm allowed to miss work if I'm caring for an ailing person while I'm supposed to be at work."

"You don't need to do this," Kurapika said, trying to convince his friend not to stay as Leorio moved himself into his part of the bed.

"Yes," he replied. "I do." Kurapika soon figured that there was no way out of this; Kurapika was going to stay home whether he wanted to or not, and Leorio was going to make sure of it.

Wanting to tease Kurapika, Leorio joked. "Think of all the time we'll have to spend together. It'll be just you and me bonding." He put his arm around the Kurata brashly as a way of cluing his friend into the joke. Kurapika groaned even louder this time, covering his face with his hands.

"There are some medications and other supplies I need to pick up from the pharmacy down the road, so stay here and I'll be back home soon."

_Then again, _Kurapika thought. _Perhaps I __**can **__get to work. _


End file.
